Amuse Bouche
by zashikabuta06
Summary: At age 27, Quinn finds herself at the helm of her successful restaurant in L.A. After years without contact, what happens when Santana suddenly appears in her life, asking her to cater her wedding. Can these two frenemies work together to make Santana's dream day come true? Or will something come between them that changes them both forever? Strictly Quinntana.
1. Chapter 1

"Where are the hasselback potatoes? I need them for the braised short ribs!"

The din of the kitchen is my soundtrack. It isn't anyone's kitchen but my own; my dream. Two years ago, I opened "Amuse Bouche" in the uber difficult restaurant scene of Los Angeles. Everyone said it was a crazy stupid idea. The only one who believed in me was my mentor and former boss, Cat Cora. I worked for her after I graduated from culinary school. She told me that she never had an Ivy League graduate work her line. She knew I was intelligent and my unique background made me interesting. She took me under her wing and in 2 years, I was her head chef at her flagship restaurant in Santa Barbara. After another 2 years, I wanted to branch out on my own in a new place: Los Angeles. I was drawn to L.A. for the glamour, the Hollywood scene, and more importantly, my daughter, Beth. Her mom, Shelby, was moving there, trying one more shot at stardom. I wanted to be closer to them, especially since Beth was about to turn 11. I wanted to be a bigger presence in her life.

"Quinn, can you come taste this?"

I go over to my sous chef and have a taste.

"Needs some acid. Add a touch of lemon juice."

"Yes, chef," she says with a smirk.

"Oh, quit it with that, Naomi! I am not Gordon Ramsay."

"Yeah, but he was here last night and he loved all the dishes you served him."

I just smiled back.

"I'll be in the office for a bit, girl. Hold down the fort?"

Naomi nods.

I collapse on my sofa, grateful that I decided to squeeze this loveseat in my office. I was exhausted. Awards season had just wrapped up and, on top of my restaurant, I did some of the catering for the Grammy and Oscar after parties. My first year in L.A. had been a whirlwind. The energy was certainly different from Santa Barbara, New Haven, and Lima.

I was thinking a lot about Lima lately. I was fortunate to have Mercedes here in Los Angeles and she made my move so much easier. I heard from Rachel on occasion, via the Glee email updates she religiously sent quarterly. I actually remembered that I had to call her back. She said that she and Jesse would be in town next week and they wanted to meet up with Mercedes and I. I glanced at the clock- 8:00 pm in NYC.

"Hello? Quinn?"

"Oh, hey Rach. Is this a good time?"

"Yeah, I just put JJ down to bed."

I kept forgetting that Rachel was a mom now, to a 18-month old boy.

"I was calling to set up a day and time to meet when you are all in town. Will you be bringing the baby?"

"Of course! We are taking him to Disneyland! But it will just be us adults for dinner. I was hoping we could eat at your restaurant? I haven't had a meal as good as the one you cooked for us up in Santa Barbara 3 years ago."

"That can't be true, Rachel. You live in New York City!"

"Well, they don't match up to your standards, Quinn. Does Wednesday night work for you and Mercedes?"

"Umm, yes that was one of the nights Mercedes said worked for her. I'm really excited to see you both. I'm thinking of adding some more vegetarian dishes to the menu and I wanted your palate's opinion."

"Yay! Oh, I have to go Quinn. JJ is crying and Jesse is still at his musical. See you next week!"

"Bye, Rachel!"

As we hung up the phone, I thought of Cory. I always thought those two would be together, married, raising a family. I was happy for Rachel, that she was able to let go of her pain and anguish. Jesse turned out to be a good guy, minus the egg incident. She really loved him. But I knew a piece of her would always belong to our quarterback. Heck, even a tiny piece of me belonged to him, despite how horribly I treated him in our relationship. Us Glee kids were never quite the same after he was gone.

 _knock-knock_

"Come in!"

Naomi peeks her head in, saying, "Boss, sorry to disturb you but someone is insisting to see you. They won't take no for an answer."

"It's O.K., Naomi, just bring them back here. Who is it?"

"Someone who claims to know you from Lima."

Before I could even say anything, I hear her voice…

"C'mon, Tubbers. I know you ain't doin jackshit in there."

Santana.

This day suddenly got way more interesting…


	2. Chapter 2

**_FLASHBACK_**

 _"You are really going to do it, San? Ask Brittany to marry you?"_

 _"Boy, you are slow today, Q. This is why I am Facetiming you. I wanted to show you the ring," Santana says, as she opens up a black, velvet box._

 _"It's beautiful, Santana. Brittany will love it."_

 _"I hear a 'but' in there, Quinn. Out with it."_

 _"How do you know? How are you so sure about this? We are so young! We have our whole lives ahead of us," I said, practically pleading with her._

 _"Quinn, I just know. I do. I love her with my whole heart. She was my first and she will be my last."_

 _"O.k. San. I get it. I support you. I better be a bridesmaid."_

 _"Duh. Reason number 2 for this call."_

 _I never did get to be a bridesmaid for their joint wedding with Kurt and Blaine. I didn't really understand why. Maybe it was because Santana didn't believe that I fully supported their marriage and she didn't want my negative energy there. The thing is I really did support them. I wanted their marriage to succeed. I was heartbroken when I heard through the Gleevine (Rachel's emails) that they got divorced 2 years later. I meant to reach out to Santana but I didn't want her the think that I was calling to taunt her; to say "I told you so," which I never would have done. So, I never did call her, which leads me to this moment..._

 **PRESENT DAY**

Santana barges into my office in all her glory.I take a moment to drink her in. The years have been kind to her. If anything, she looks even better than I remember. I must have taken a second too long because she is laughing at me.

"Like what you see, Quinnie? I thought you weren't into that?"

"You seem to forget one Valentine's Day, Santana, when I most definitely into that…"

I see her mind go back to that night, a night I remember often.

"Oh, yes. That was a fun night. I never thought you had it in you, Q."

"There's a lot you don't know, Santana," I saw with a wink.

And there it was, as if there had not been years since we hadn't seen each other. The playful banter, the teasing and joking, it was all back.

"So, Santana, what bring you by?"

"You have made quite the impression here in Los Angeles, Q. Rumor has it you will be up for a James Beard Award."

"Wait. What? How do you know that?"

"Let's just say I have my sources."

I was practically beaming.

"I am here because right now you are the talk of the town and I need the best."

"You need me to host and cater an event?"

"Not just any event. My wedding!"

Oh, Santana. I look at her and I see that look in her eyes. The look of love. Despite all the shit this world threw at her, Santana still had a great capacity for love. I look down at that finger and I see a gorgeous ring. Without thinking, I reach out and grab her left hand to get a better look at her engagement ring. Something happened in that brief moment. I felt a shock of electricity shoot up my arm and fill my body. My body was buzzing as I looked up and our eyes met. Did Santana feel it to? If she did, she didn't shy away from the moment. She held my gaze and it was like we were frozen. I forced myself to look at her ring, to break the contact.

"Wow, San, that's some ring."

"My lady makes bank. Got that movie star money."

"Who is your fiancee?"

"Girl, don't you read US Weekly?"

I shook my head.

"Michelle Rodriguez."

I was shocked.

"I guess you are over blondes, huh?"

That comment made Santana laugh heartily. It was a sound I didn't know I missed.

"How did you two even meet?"

"Michelle was looking for a new publicist after her little fling with Zac Efron blew up a couple of summers ago. She hired me because she heard I was one of the best in Hollywood."

"Yes, I do remember seeing that all over the tabloids."

"So, she moved on from Zac and fell in love with you? I thought she wasn't open or public about her sexuality."

"Eventually. It took awhile. She knew what it meant if she got involved with me, since I am out and proud. Honestly, Michelle caught me off guard. She is not my type. Two fiery Latinas is a lot to handle in a relationship. But, she wore me down. It was refreshing to be pursued."

"This looks good on you, San. Happiness. I am really happy for you. I am sorry about you and Britt. I should have called."

Santana touches my hand, saying, "I probably wouldn't have answered your call. It's ok. I didn't want to listen to anyone. You were right, Quinn. We were too young. We drifted apart and our relationship just ran it's course. We are on good terms, still friends. She is doing great, dancing her heart out, on tour all the time. She's met Michelle and she is so happy for us. We are in a good place, something I didn't think we could get to after our divorce."

I squeeze her hand and look at her, saying with sincerity, "I 100% supported you guys. I hope you knew that. I know how much you loved Britt. Fuck, I knew how much she loved you. I really hoped you were forever."

"Ahh, I did too, Quinn. But somethings just don't work out. I'm okay with it now. Therapy helped."

"How Hollywood- Santana Lopez in therapy."

This earns a playful shove from my friend.

"Don't knock it tell you try it, Quinnie. I needed therapy after all the damage growing up in Lima caused."

"Oh, I know, San. I have therapy once a week. Teen mom, remember?"

We both laugh at our past circumstances. She rounds my desk to look at the picture frames. I bet she expecting to see pictures of my husband and maybe even a family. Instead, she sees pictures of Beth.

"If she didn't look exactly like you…I can't believe this is Beth."

"Yup. My #1 reason for moving to Los Angeles. She will be a teenager in a couple of weeks. Unbelievable. Shelby has been such a great mom to her. She is thriving. I get to see her once a week, on Sundays. She is amazing."

Santana just smiles at me. "Well, look at you, teen mom. You turned out real good. But no husband or boyfriend?"

"Why? I can't have a wife or a girlfriend?"

That statement certainly shocked her.

"What?"

"Why do you assume that I must be dating a man? Why couldn't it be a woman?"

"My bad to presume. I didn't know our little one night stand turned you to my team. So, no girlfriend?," Santana says, as she lifts her jaw up from the ground.

I chuckle. "No prospects, men or women. I thought I'd have more luck in love in L.A. than in Santa Barbara."

"Dating in L.A. sucks, Quinn. I'll have to set you up. That is how anyone meets anyone in this town. Screw tinder or ."

"Ahhh, we can talk about my love life later. Let's talk about your wedding reception."

Thirty minutes later, I had an idea of what Santana was looking for. We set up an appointment in two weeks for a menu tasting with Michelle. As we were wrapping up, I remember my dinner with Rachel and Mercedes next week.

"Hey, San. Rachel and Jesse will be in town next week. We will be having dinner here next Wednesday with Mercedes if you wanted to join us. It can be a nice surprise for them. And you can get a taste of my cuisine!"

"I'll check with my secretary and get back to you, Q. That does sound like fun. I gotta run. Big Grey's Anatomy event I have to cover. Ellen and Shonda are already texting me."

"Ok, Ms. Hollywood. Let me know about dinner. It was great to see you, Santana. Honestly, it has been too long."

I encircle my arms around her in a warm embrace. I feel the electricity again. It was undeniable.

"I've missed you, Quinn. I didn't realize how much till right now."

She returns my hug and kisses me on the cheek. I was on fire.

"Bye, boss. I'll let myself out."

As she closed the door, I fell back on my sofa. Wow. Santana.


	3. Chapter 3

Since last week, I couldn't stop thinking of Santana. We had reconnected fully, now following each other on social media: Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, and Snapchat. I had to ask Beth to teach me about Snapchat. It was the one I had no clue how to use.

"Mama Q, why are you joining Snapchat? Aren't you too—"

I cut her off, "Don't you even say I'm too old for this Beth Cocoran! Don't you think it's time? Shouldn't I know what you are up to, as your other mother?"

"I don't believe you, Mama. You want to follow someone…"

"Ok, smartypants. You caught me."

"What his name? Or her name?" she asks me, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Santana Lopez."

"You know her, Mama? She's gorgeous. Way to go! Here, I follow her already. She is hysterical. I'll add her to your friends."

"Why do you follow her?"

"Duh, mom. She's super popular in Hollywood, pretty, funny, and she snapchats with her clients. It's great! See…" Beth says as she plays Santana's latest snap of her and Michelle walking their dogs in Runyon Canyon.

"Santana and I went to high school together, along with your sister, Rachel, and Mercedes."

"Wow. I remember now. The Troubletones, right? Or New Directions?"

"Well, we were all New Directions. Santana and Mercedes broke off to be in the Troubletones with your mom. I joined for one performance. I'm sure your mom has it somewhere."

I could see her eyes light up. Eyes like mine. She loved watching our old performances. Beth was an amazing performer, really following in Shelby and Rachel's footsteps. I know Shelby said she moved to L.A. for her career, but it became more clear that it was for Beth. She was in dance and voice lessons and wanted to pursue an acting career. Maybe she did get that "drama" bug from me. It was my major at Yale, after all.

Beth gave me a brief tutorial on Snapchat and then we did my first snap together. I love my silly little girl who was growing up too fast. I was so blessed to be a part of her amazing life- thanks to Shelby, who encouraged our relationship. She would drop her off on Sundays and I would have the whole day with my girl. I would drop her off to school on Monday mornings.

I just dropped Beth off at school when my iPhone buzzed. A message from Santana.

 _Cook me something._

 _I laughed._

 _I am on my way to Cardio Barre. 9 am class. Want to join me? I promise to cook you breakfast after._

 _Ugg. You do that shit? It better be the best breakfast ever. Text me the address._

30 minutes later, we are in class at Silverlake. I was bad. I knew the routine but I kept messing up because I was oogling over Santana. God, she was breathtaking and so hot, especially when she was sweating. Lord, I was horny…

"Ok, Quinn. I have to give it you. That was a lot of fun." Santana says as I plate her breakfast.

"I go four times a week if you want to join me again, San. Eat up! Bon appetit!"

I made her eggs benedict and super green smoothie. Nothing too fancy. You wouldn't know it from her reaction.

"Damn, girl. You can cook. This is the best eggs benedict I've ever had. And this smoothie! Jamba Juice ain't got nothing on you!"

I start to blush.

"It's all about the ingredients, Santana. I always try to use the freshest, organic products. It makes all the difference. Do you think you'll be able to make dinner of Wednesday?"

"Yeah, I should be able to. Don't tell Rachel or Mercedes. I'll surprise them. Oh shit. It's almost 11:30! I have to get going, Quinn. Duty calls. Thanks for this. It was delicious."

Santana gets up and I do too. I am anticipating a friendly, not sexual at all hug. It's not what I get. I get what I want. A sweaty, warm, tingly hug that lasts a tad longer than it should between two friends. I'm dying. I'm a fucking hormonal teenager freaking out over a hug. What is happening to me? She releases me to look at me. I feel like I have a giant sign flashing on my forehead: "Needs a good lay." I'm a hot mess, literally and physically.

"You o.k. Q? You looked flushed."

I quickly recover. "Ohh, yeah, I'm just dehydrated after Barre. I'm fine. See you Wednesday at 7:30?"

"Sounds great! I'm looking forward to it!"

It is now Wednesday night, 7:00 pm and Mercedes is with me, having a cocktail before Rachel, Jesse, and Santana arrive. For some unknown reason, I am nervous. Well, I do know the reason. It's Santana. We have been texting on and off since the Cardio Barre class. I forgot how much I missed my friend. It seems that the years have allowed our friendship to mellow from frenemies to true friends. But Mercedes is noticing more…

"Quinn! Why are you so figitety? What is wrong with you?"

"It's nothing, Mercedes. I'm fine."

"Aww, hell to the no, Queen Bee. I know you. What's up?"

I duck my head away from her but she catches me off guard, spinning me towards her.

"You can't hide from me, Quinn. C'mon. What's the deal?"

"I… uggh. Fine. It's Santana."

"What about her?"

"I can't stop thinking about her ever since she showed up here a week ago."

Mercedes looks shocked.

"Wait, but isn't she engaged? You have a little crush on your former frenemy?"

"Yes, Mercedes, she is engaged to the stunning Michelle Rodriguez. It is why she came by. She wants me to cater the wedding."

"Oh, sweet Jesus. This is complicated. I'm going to need a couple cocktails to get through tonight."

"It was like no time had passed between us, Mercedes. The playful banter and teasing. It's like I didn't realize how much I missed her until she was right in front of me. And WOW, she looks amazing."

"Another Moscow Mule please and make it strong. I am not used to hearing you gush over girls yet. Give me a moment. You are talking about Santana."

I shove her playfully as she hands me her empty cocktail glass.

"So, is anything happening?"

"I'm not sure. I mean we've had lingering looks and charged hugs. But maybe it's all in my head, you know? It's been so long since I've been remotely interested in anyone."

"Quinn, from my vast experience, I would say that these things don't happen in a vaccuum. If you are feeling something, I bet she is feeling something too. But you know Santana. She loves attention. She thrives on it. Heck, it's why she's one the most sought after publicists in this city. I'll watch y'all tonight. I'm ready for a show."

"Wonderful, Mercedes. As if I didn't already feel nervous, now you'll be watching us."

"Hey, Quinn. There is nothing to be nervous about! You are among friends! It's just us! This is going to be a great night!"

And as if on cue, Rachel and Jesse enter Amuse Bouche. They usually come to L.A. once a year and it is always wonderful to see Rachel. We all had gotten closer as we got older. I think it's something Finn would have liked. We managed to get over ourselves to become genuine friends. Hugs are exchanged and I lead everyone to our table in the back, secluded from the main dining room. We all take our seats when Rachel notices the extra place setting next to me.

"Is there someone else joining us, Quinn?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. It is a surprise," I say, as I feel a pair of arms wrap around me. I spin around and am greeted by Santana. She gives me a quick peck on the cheek and I can see Mercedes smirking at me.

"Surprise! Hey Rachel!"

"Oh my god, Santana! I haven't seen you since our wedding! What a wonderful surprise!"

Rachel and Jesse both get up to greet Santana. Mercedes looks at me knowingly before she hugs Santana warmly. I need a reason to leave this moment and compose myself.

"I'm going to check on our appetizers. I'll be right back."

Mercedes, Jesse, and Rachel all sit down and start catching up. But Santana doesn't follow suit. She follows me into the kitchen.

"Santana, you shouldn't be back here. I'll be right back out," I say, wanting a little distance between us. I know I won't be able to make it through this night if we are this close to each other all night. I'll combust.

"Oh, sorry, Quinn. I just wanted to give you this before I go sit down."

I look down at the piece of paper she is handing me. It's a press release from The James Beard Award Foundation.

"Go on and read it, Quinn," Santana says, beaming with pride.

I take a deep breath and read it. I got it. I won! I must have been shaking because I feel Santana's hands rest on my shoulders.

"Congratulations, Quinnie! I'm so proud of you!" she says as she wraps me in a huge hug.

At this very moment, I cannot tell what is making me more excited: winning this prestigious honor or being held in Santana's embrace. God, this is going to be a long night…


	4. Chapter 4

"A toast to the James Beard award-winning chef in our midst!" Santana says as we all raise a glass.

So far, dinner had gone swimmingly well. I was sitting across from Santana and Mercedes was sitting next to her. Rachel and Jesse were sitting next to me. Our appetizer plates had just been cleared. I made scallops provencal and a rataouille panzanella salad. Next up were the entrees: lamb chops with wilted spinach and roasted potatoes and vegetarian shepherd's pie for Rachel.

I was trying really hard not to stare at Santana. The conversation was flowing as we hadn't all gotten together since Rachel had JJ. Just like a proud mom, she was showing us pictures of her son while Jesse gushed. I was half-hearing the conversation, injecting a, "How cute!" when necessary. It got them tricked, as if I really cared about JJ. Nope. I cared about the woman sitting across from me.

As our main courses were served, I could feel Mercedes' eyes on me. I could never hide anything from her. After living in her home for a couple of months when I was pregnant with Beth, she knew all my tells. She raised her eyebrows at me when I had been staring at Santana a little too long. Thank god Mercedes asked me about Beth, even when she was fully updated in her life. I was thankful for the distraction.

"Oh, she is eleven years old now and she is great. Shelby has her in dance and voice lessons, apparently following in her mother and her big sister's footsteps."

Rachel smiled big as she revealed, "Oh, yes! She is coming with us to Disneyland. She gets to meet (I guess her nephew), JJ."

"Really, Rach? That is wonderful news. Shelby has allowed me to be more involved in her life since I moved to L.A. I get her every Sunday night and then I drop her off to school on Monday mornings. Last Saturday, she had her latest dancing recital. She is really amazing." It was my turn to gush over my daughter.

Santana, with concern laced in her voice, "And how is that going? Does she know you are her birth mom?"

I directed my gaze at her. I figured that this time it was appropriate since she asked me a question.

"Together, Shelby and I told her last year, when she was ten. She is quite mature for her age. After the initial shock, she grew to understand my place in her life. I emphasized that Shelby was and will always be her mom. I was more like her fun aunt. I would always defer to Shelby for any major decisions in her life. I was there to support her and Shelby, too. Beth decided that she was lucky to have two moms who love her. She still calls Shelby "Mom." She decided on her own to call me "Mama Q," which is really sweet. It was harder explaining who and where her biological father is."

I saw everyone nod their heads in understanding in what I just said, acknowledging Puck. No one had heard from him in years. Last I knew, he still had his pool business in Lima.

"Ok, enough talk about me. Eat your entrees before they get cold," I exclaimed.

After that, I wasn't required to update them on my life. The conversation turned to Santana.

Rachel asked about her life as a famous publicist in Los Angeles.

"Well, you know that Michelle Rodriguez is my client… and now my fiancee."

It was the first time actually heard her call Michelle that. I couldn't deny that it stung a little. Mercedes pulled her left hand from her, to look at the stunning ring.

"Well, this calls for another toast." Mercedes said joyfully, as she got Georgia's attention to order cocktails for the table.

I was grateful for my best friend. I could always count on her. This time, it was apparent to ply me with alcohol with the intent to relax me. However, I hadn't drank this much in awhile and I could feel it hitting me. Then, I felt something else. As Santana was going on and on about Michelle, I felt her foot go up my leg. I was wearing a dress, my typical style, so it was my bare leg against her foot. Santana was playing footsie with me. I nearly choked on my cocktail that Mercedes just got me. I was glad that I picked a secluded part of my restaurant and the tablecloths were quite long.

Rachel exclaimed, "Are you okay, Quinn?"

After I swallowed my drink, I answered her. "It went down the wrong pipe. I'm fine."

This time, I could feel Santana's eyes on me with that signature smirk. I bet I was blushing and even she could see it through the candlelight. I averted my eyes to Mercedes, who looked at me puzzled. I smiled to ease her concern.

"Perfect timing, I say," as Georgia cleared our plates.

"Dessert will be right out, boss," she said. Georgia always called me "Boss." I always thought it was amusing and endearing. Thank god this meal was almost over.

"Everything was delicious, Quinn! I'm looking forward to our tasting appointment next week," Santana says.

And there it was again, her foot upon my leg. She dared to go higher, up to my knee. This time, I was more composed, looking down my dessert. I could play this game with her, as I turned coy and directed my next question at Rachel.

"Did you enjoy the panzanella salad and vegetarian shepherd's pie?"

We went into a conversation about the vegetarian and vegan dishes was thinking of adding to my menu. The whole time, Santana continued playing footsie. Mercedes was just staring at me, then she would turn her to attention to Santana. I knew what she was thinking. She was picking up on our sexual tension. There was an crackle of electricity in the air between us. Thank goodness Rachel is too self-absorbed to notice.

I could hear Rachel offering suggestions to my ideas. She thoroughly enjoyed the meal thus far. I really needed to pay attention to her but I couldn't focus for obvious reasons.

"…and that's why I enjoy tofu so much." I heard Rachel wrapping up her opinion on my proposed menu. Thankfully, she turned the conversation to Mercedes, whom she had yet to catch up with.

Santana asked where the bathroom was. I knew what she was thinking. I was thinking it, too.

"Santana, let me show you."

Mercedes looked me again. She knew that it wasn't hard to get to the bathroom and that I could easily direct her from our table. I didn't need to escort her.

I led the way and Santana followed. We both entered the bathroom and could hear the lock click behind her. She promptly spun me around and kissed me. Flashbacks of our night together played in my head. Santana was a great kisser and I hadn't been kissed in forever. Those kisses from various boyfriends and girlfriends never measured up to to her or that night we shared. I couldn't let her think I wasn't into her searing kiss, so I kissed her back with passion. I flipped her, so her back was to the door. I caught her off guard as I took charge of the situation. Once a head bitch, always a head bitch. Suddenly, I could feel her left hand, pulling me closer to her. I felt her huge engagement ring. I pulled away, shoving her back towards the door. She looked at me with shock, surprise, and lust. Just at that moment, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, why is this locked? I need to go," a patron yelled.

Santana unlocked the door and opened it for my customer. She looked at both of us. I probably looked like a mess.

"Sorry about that ma'am. Regularly scheduled cleaning."

She nodded as she entered the stall.

Once I turned around to talk to Santana, she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Santana's POV

I made a quick excuse to Mercedes, Rachel and Jesse and got the hell out of there. Damn, I missed dessert, my favorite part of the meal. Focus, Santana, focus. What are you doing with Quinn?

I couldn't deny that I had not stopped thinking about her since we met up a last week. God, she looked great. The years apart had only enhanced her beauty. This Quinn had something old Quinn didn't. She had confidence and bravada. She was adulting, that was for sure. I mean, we all were. The difference was that she had a pre-pubescent daughter who adored her. I could tell that being involved in Beth's life was so very important to her. She was able to be a mom, unlike her mom was for her. What a disasterous example of motherhood Judy Fabray was. Quinn had a wonderful life. She built this life without me and now I wanted to be a part of it.

As what exactly, I was unsure, as I sped up Mullholland Drive to my home. Thankfully, Michelle was away on a film shoot. I needed time alone; time to thing about that night and my actions. Quinn was flirty for sure. I could feel the electricity in the air whenever we were in the same room. It was the same electricity that night we were together. If I am honest with myself, I thought about that night a lot. After we parted that morning, I knew I had it bad for Quinn. I never told her because that night was supposed to be a one-night stand. It was my first time with someone other that Brittany. Being with Quinn was natural in a way I unexpected. She allowed herself to let go and be vulnerable with me. What a gift it was, to make love to by other best friend. Here we are, many years removed from that night, and I am still hung up on her.

I drew myself a hot bath and let myself slip into the tub. I was getting a massive headache. Flashes of the night replayed in my mind: intiating footsie, the looks and gentle touches of her hand on mine. That kiss. Wow. Even better than I remembered- her lips on mine set me on fire in a way I hadn't felt since that night. When she took over, flipping me, deepening the kiss, my heart soared. I was grateful for the interruption. It was too much to handle and process.

Funny enough (or maybe odd), was that Quinn was not blowing up my phone. I was expecting her to. Was she giving me space? Was she as confused as I was? I was bewildered by my actions. I love Michelle, I really do. We had come a long way, from discreet meetings and hiding our relationship for years (as I set her up with gay beards), to being out and proud. It was a huge step for her and I was with her every single step of the way, much like Brittany was for me. Quinn was just an ember of a memory. Michelle and I, despite being 2 fiery Latinas, complemented each other quite well. She was introverted, even though she was a huge Hollywood star. She needed me, an extrovert, to bring her out of her shell. We were happy and thriving, planning our wedding. Quinn blindsided me. Now, I don't know what to do, about her and Michelle. As if on cue, Michelle is facetiming me. I answer without hesitation.

"Hey babe! How are you? How's Vancouver?" I ask her.

"Naya, I miss you."

"I miss you, too. You'll be home soon, next week."

"In time for our appointment with your friend, Quinn, for menu tasting."

(Shit, I forgot all about that.)

"How was dinner with your high school friends?"

(I can't tell her just yet, not when I'm a mess over it.)

It was wonderful, sweetheart. I wish you were there with me. (But did I really or was I just saying that?)

"Oh babe, I gotta go. They need me on set. I love you."

"Love you to, Chelle."

She blew me a kiss and then ended the call.

What am I going to do?

When I get like this, in this state, I do the one thing I can fall back on: I work, all day and all night. It was a defense mechanism to keep Quinn out of my thoughts. She was giving me space, I gathered, and I was using the time wisely. Or so I thought…

Monday morning, I went to Cardio Barre class. I thought I would miss Quinn, since I went to the early class at 7:00 am. On Monday mornings, she is supposed to drop Beth at school. I was wrong. There she was, in the flesh, looking at me. I didn't know what to do. I was trapped with her in this class for an hour! We went to opposite ends of the room, stealing glances at each other. At the end of the class, I was trying to make my escape, but she caught my arm, pulling me towards her.

"Santana, we need to talk."

"I know."

"Let's get out of here. Follow me," Quinn instructs and all I can do is follow.

We walk for a couple of blocks in awkward silence until we end up at Alfred Coffeehouse in Beverly Hills. Of course, Quinn, pick a location where I can run into my clients. But I knew she was serious about this talk. After we order, we find a secluded spot in the back. She sits, as do I. Quinn breaks the silence.

"Santana, I don't know what happened last Thursday night."

"I don't know either, Quinn."

"C'mon now. Don't give me that. You played footsie with me! You kissed me!"

"If I remember correctly, Quinn, you kissed me back."

"Fine. I'll give you that, but what is going on? You are happily engaged or so I thought," Quinn remarks.

"I am still engaged. I haven't told Michelle yet but I will because we keep no secrets. I don't even know what I will tell her."

"What are you telling me, Santana? Did it mean anything to you? Because it meant the world to me. You coming back into my life was a surprise I didn't anticipate. I didn't expect these feelings to bubble up to the surface. But they are there and I don't know what to do about them, "Quinn says fiercely.

"Quinn, I feel it too. The electrcity and the fire is there. I don't know what to do with these feelings I thought I let go of eons ago."

"Now, we are getting somewhere."

Suddenly, my ringtone for Jessica Capshaw goes off. She was a sweet, close friend as well as a client. She was having a difficult time because she was being written out of Grey's Anatomy.

"Hi Jess. What's up? Oh, you need me? Ok, give me 30 mins and I'll be at your trailer."

I hang up the phone and look apologetically at Quinn.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. Jess needs me. News just broke of her leaving Grey's. I need to help her craft a statement."

"Are we still meeting this Wednesday with Michelle for your menu tasting?"

"Yes, for the moment, it's still on. I'll keep you posted."

I go in for a hug but Quinn pushes me away.

"I think it's best that we avoid physical contact right now. I don't think I have enough self-control."

I nod, agreeing with her judgement call.

"Bye, Santana. See you Wednesday afternoon."

And with that she walks out the door. I am left speechless.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Quinn's POV**

I walked out of Alfred with my head held high. What did I have to be ashamed of? Perhaps breaking up an engagement? (God, I was a horrible person) I knew Santana was watching me, so I gave a little extra sway of my hips. Our conversation was brief but it did give me some answers. Santana felt it too. The lightning and the passion- she felt it when we were together. She has feelings for me. Apparently, she had them for a long time. How long? Does it go back to our night together, when we fumbled around, making it a two-time thing? I head home and take a long, hot shower to clear my head. My mind had other ideas. It remembered that Valentine's Day night at The Lima Grand Hotel. A night I remembered often…

 **Flashback to that night**

 _I knew when I was wrapped in her arms, slow dancing while Rachel and Finn sang "We've Got Tonight," I didn't just want Santana. I needed her. The whole night, filled with wine, cocktails, flirtatious looks, and stolen touches, turned into something that was unexpected, yet at the same time, a foregone conclusion. Of course, after all the booze we consumed, we would end up in bed together. But is that really the only way this night could end? After the last dance, I could have called a cab home and slept back in my old bedroom in Judy's house. I could have left things as is: a fun night with an old friend. Instead, we were traipsing down the hallway, holding each other as we laugh heartily. Santana pulls ker keycard out of her bra. Did she know this was going to happen? I mean, why did she have a hotel room?_

 _Once we were ensconced in the privacy of the room, I took the first step. I spun her around and did the one thing I wanted to do all night. I came within a fingerbreath of her lips and told her just that:_

 _"I've always wanted to know what it would be like to kiss you."_

 _Then, I did it. I kissed her first and she ferociously kissed me back. I felt like I was floating in air, with her lips as the anchor to hold me down in this moment. My hands found purchase around her neck, as I held her closer to me, deepening our first kiss. When I felt her hands on my hips, I felt a flood of electricty shoot down my body. I wanted Santana. Apparently, she wanted me too…_

 **Present day**

I got out of the shower abruptly, ending my wonderful daydream because my phone was ringing. It was Shelby's ringtone, which meant it was probably about Beth. I glanced at the clock: 10 o'clock.

"Hello? Shelby?" I answered in a rush. "Is everything okay? Is it Beth?"

"Good morning, Quinn. Calm down, Beth is fine. She was really sad that she didn't see you on Sunday. I thought you might want to make it up to her by taking her out to dinner, then having her for the night?"

I felt my heart rate lower. My maternal instincts were attuned to my daughter.

Shelby continued, "Besides, I have a date tonight and am in need of a sitter."

I was so happy to hear that Shelby had a date.

"Oh, of course, Shelby. I would love to take her tonight. I'll stop by your place, on the way into work, to pick up her stuff. I'll even get her from school this afternoon to surprise her!"

"Quinn, you are a lifesaver. It's my 5th date with Colin and I think tonight might be the night…"

At that, I smiled widely. "We'll need to catch up soon. I want to hear all about this mystery man. I'll be by in an hour, okay?"

"See you then, Quinn. Thanks," Shelby says as she hangs up the phone.

I came into work with fires blazing. I was feeling inspired and I wanted to be in my kitchen. Work would keep me busy as I waited to pick up my daughter from school. Georgia, my right-hand woman, noticed. She was the first employee I hired for my restaurant and she moved up the ranks: from hostess, to waitress, to maitre d, to now head of the front of the house as my general manager. She was a valued asset of my team and I trusted her complictly. She had also become a close friend.

"Hey Boss. What is the James Beard award-winning chef up to?"

I smiled at her and answered, "A dessert."

She looked at the mess I had made on the counter and laughed.

"Oh, I know it's going to be good when you have all the these ingedients out."

"I'm making a Butterscotch Budino with my famous pinenut rosemary cookies to accompany it."

"Then why does it smell like chocolate chip cookies in here?"

"Oh, those are for Bethie. I'm picking her up from school today and they are her after-school snack."

"Jeez, I wish I had an executive chef as my mom. Fresh baked cookies after school? You can't beat that. How is Beth? I haven't seen her in awhile."

"She is great, Georgia. We'll swing by here after I get her. I have a few things to finish up before I can go home."

"Anything I can do so you won't have to come back, Quinn?"

"Oh, girl, you do so much already. Here, come and taste this. Tell me what you honestly think."

Georgia looks at the presentation: a martini glass layered with the butterscotch pudding, topped with caramel and a sprinkle of fleur de sel.

"Well, it certainly looks beautiful. Nice presentation, boss," she says, as I hand her a spoon.

"Ok, I'm not a big pudding fan but this right here is the best- what did you call it? Whatever fancy word you used, it's the best I've ever tasted. I'm not just saying that. What inspired this?"

I begin to blush and answer her, "Butterscotch Budino."

Of course, she catches my blush and asks inquisitively, "I guess the better question to ask is, 'Who inspired this?'"

Georgia startes at me with her gorgeous green eyes until I spill the beans.

"Santana." It reminds me of her skin color."

"Now, we are getting somewhere. You mean the famous L.A. publicist engaged to actress Michelle Rodriguez? Or do you mean your high school best friend who you had a one-night stand with?

I say nothing but feel my cheeks getting even redder.

"Did something happen last week at your reunion dinner with Rachel, Jesse, Mercedes, and Santana? I promise, no judgement here. Well, I mean, I'm on your side, no matter what."

"She starting playing footsie with me underneath the table and I let her. I didn't stop her."

"Ok, I feel like there is more you aren't telling me."

"She excused herself to the bathroom and I took it upon myself to show her where it was…

"And?"

"Once we were there, she locked the door and she kissed me. Then, I kissed her back."

"Oh shit. What happened after that?"

"Nothing. A patron knocked on the door to use the restroom. She was gone by the time I came back to the table."

"Double shit, Quinn."

"I know, Georgia. I fucked up. She is engaged! I swore I would never be "that" again. A cheater. I was one all throughout high school."

"Well, does a kiss equate to being a cheater? I don't think so."

"Santana is going to tell Michelle. She told me this morning. I saw her for the first time since our kiss at CardioBarre class."

"Damn. I knew I should have gone this morning. I missed all this drama!"

"Focus, Georgia! What am I going to do?"

"Was it just lust or are there feelings involved?"

"Definetly lust, but yes, feelings are involved- mine and hers. She told me, and I quote, ""Quinn, I feel it too. The electrcity and the fire is there. I don't know what to do with these feelings I thought I let go of eons ago."

"Oh snap. It's on like Donkey Kong."

"No, it's not. I mean, we still need to talk more. She had to go, some emergency with Jessica Capshaw."

"It's so sad! First, they break up Calzona, my OTP. Then, Callie leaves and now Arizona is will be gone!"

"Georgia! We are talking about me here, not you and your massive crush on Arizona Robbins. God, I need to find you a woman."

"Sorry, Quinn. Back to you. I think you need to sort out your feelings regarding Santana before you see her again. When will you see her again?"

"I'm sure I won't run into her at Barre class, so probably on Thursday afternoon, but…

"But…"

"It's an appointment with Michelle for their menu tasting for their wedding reception."

"You are in quite the pickle, Miss Quinn Fabray."

"You are telling me, Georgia peach. Now, I have to get Beth. I'll see you later. Hold down the fort?"

"Aye, aye, Captain!" she exclaims, as she give me a hug. "You'll figure it out, Quinn. You always do."

"If you say so. This time, I'm not so sure…"

"Well, I am. Whatever is meant to be, will be. The universe brought Santana back in your life. There is a reason for her to be back now. You just need to discover what that reason is."

I shoot her a glance of unbelievability as she laughs again, at my expense.

"Trust me, boss. The reason is often right in front of you. See ya in a bit."

I leave to go get my baby girl. I am sigh knowing she will occupy my time and mind. Santana can go to the back burner, at least for tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Quinn's POV

I was right. I didn't see Santana at CardioBarre class since that Monday. No contact either, whatsoever. I thought it was a good thing. We both needed time and space to figured out the whole situation. Here it was, Thursday afternoon, 1:45 pm and Santana and her world-famous movie star fiancee were scheduled to be here in 15 minutes. I need a shot of something, anything, before this meeting. Joe, one of my barbacks pours me my favorite shot: Grey Goose. Of course, Georgia is here. It's supposed to be to help me present my menu, but I know she wants to support me (and have a front row seat to the drama that is about to ensue.)

"Boss, you need to breathe," she says.

I slide Joe my shot glass and say, "Another Joe. This time make it a double." Georgia stops my shot glass as it slides down towards him.

"That's a negative, Quinn. One shot is enough of liquid courage."

Uggh, I knew she was right. I didn't argue with her. I needed to be focused and professional. Meeting Michelle Rodriguez, of The Fast and The Furious fame, didn't bother me or make me nervous. I have had some Hollywood elite eat in my restaurant. It was Michelle Rodriguez, Santana's fiance, that made me shaky. I pull out the paper menu I handwrote one more time and hand it to Georgia to look over.

"Quinn, I love your cursive and your little accents. The menu looks great, from a food standpoint. It has all of your most famous dishes. I like that you added an aperatif, matching wine selections and wedding cocktail, in honor of the couple."

"I am putting on my Quinn restauranteur/executive chef professional face right now, Gerogia. I need to. If I land this event, it would be epic. Just the publicity alone…" I look down at my watch. 5 more minutes. Just enought time for me to freshen up one more time.

Georgia reads my mind. "Go, Quinn. Compose yourself. I'll seat them when they arrive."

I mouth to her "Thank you" as I walk to the restroom, aka the scene of the crime. I apply lip gloss, re-touch my mascara, and spray my signature scent. I look at myself in the mirror. I look like an older version of my high school self. Ever since Santana and Brittany chopped off my hair during Nationals in NYC, I kept it in a bob in various lengths through the years. When I needed a change or felt as that despondent, the shorter it would go. Yesterday, I went to my hairstylist for my typical 6-week cut. It was pretty damn short by my estimtion, as well as Meghan's opinion. She knew something was up but she didn't ask. I was thankful she didn't. I take a deep breathe to center myself the I begin the pep talk.

"It's just Santana. Come on, Quinn. You can get through this."

One more breath and I zip up my small cosmetic bag, opening the door to the restroom. Of course, when I do, I am met with Michelle. Is the universe thrying to kill me?

"Oh, you must be Quinn! I've heard so much about you from Santana! It's a pleasure to finally meet you, " she says as she extends her hand to me.

A voice in my head says, "Shake her hand, you idiot," so I grab her extended hand and give it a warm, gentle squeeze.

"If you will excuse me, I do need to go. We were already seated by Geogia, she says as more of a question. I nod in confirming her name. "Well, I'll see you at the table, Quinn."

I allow her into the restroom and go to my office drop off my cosmetic bag. A few more deep breaths and that voice begins again…

"Holy shit, she is even more gorgeous in person! And she is Santana's fiance! She was so nice just now. Fuck! Fuckity fuck."

I hear a knock at the door.

"They are here, boss, " Georgia says.

"I know. I just ran into Michelle in the bathroom."

"Oh, shit," she says.

"It's okay. It will be okay, I can get through this," I say more to myself than to my friend.

"Yes, you can, Quinn." It's just a tasting. You've done plenty of those. Now, get out there, tiger. Don't keep them waiting. Michelle should be back at the table by now." I walk up to her and she gives a hug of support. I think to myself, "This is it…" I say as I step out my office and walk toward their table, the best one in this joint. They don't see me approach. Santana is laughing at something Michelle just said. She looks so happy and yes, she does look in love. I interrupt them.

"Hey Santana. Michelle, nice to see you again. I see that Georgia already seated you. Would you like to begin the menu tasting?" My eyes meet Santana and I am confused by what I see. I shake it off and encourage them to look down at their plates, at the paper menu I prepared. "I'll tell Georgia to bring out the appetizers," I say, turning on my heels, speed walking towards the kitchen (despite my stilettos, which I barely ever wear anymore) before Santana can even say anything. I swing open the door to my kitchen and see the amuse bouches are ready. Theo, my head chef plates the appetizers along with several of his sous chefs. The appetizers are much smaller, scaled down versions of the actual servings we use at the restaurant.

"Last look, Quinn, before Georgia brings them out," he says as he inspects each plate, wiping the edges clean.

"These looks wonderful, Theo. Thanks for coming in early to prepare this important meal. It would be great if we landed this event."

"Of course, boss. Anything for you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get the next course ready."

I nod at Georgia and she brings out the amuse bouches: fried squash blossoms filled with ricotta; shrimp and octopus ceviche; roasted sunchokes with tarragon and bagna cauda; meatballs al forno, and chicken breast bites alla divola; and white beans alla Toscana bruschetta.

She sets the platter before them and they both marvel at the dishes. I sit across from them and explain each piece.

"As you can see, I added vegatarian and pescatrian dishes, along side the traditional meat option. These are among the most popular amuse bouches we offer. I hope this gives you a sense of the type of food I cater," I say, as I see Michelle try the ceviche and Santana trys the squash blossom.

"Oh my god, Quinn, this ceviche is delicious! I love how it's not just shrimp but you added octopus. Nice touch!" Michelle exclaims.

"This squash blossom is great, but aren't you concerned since it's fried that it will stay crispy?" Santana asks.

"Yes, that is the trickiest appetizer. We have found a technique to keep them crispy, but I can't tell you what it is. "Trade secret," I answer, smiling at Santana.

"Well, let me go check on the main courses. My sommerlier chose wine pairings to go with these appetizers and the main course. I will ask James to come out. I'll be right back," I say to the pair of them, as Georgia follows me back to the kitchen.

"You are doing great, boss! See no drama and no flirting except maybe that last lingering smile you just gave Santana."

"I couldn't help it, Georgia!" I exclaimed.

"Calm down, Quinn. I'm probably the only one who noticed. They were too busy eating."

"Theo, are we almost ready with the main courses?" I ask him.

"Almost, Quinn. 5 more minutes and we should be ready."

"Excellent, Theo. God, I need another shot, Georgia. The last one has worn off. I need liquid courage. Come on! Do a shot with me!"

"O.k. boss, but only of Theo and Joe take it with us. If the ship is going down, we all go down together, like the Titanic. Santana just might be your iceberg."

I roll my eyes at her.

"Fine, fine, but only after Theo finishes up the main course. I need to go check on dessert. Send out the main courses, Georgia, when they are ready. Then, when you get back, it's shots all around, comprende?"

She nods her head and heads over to Theo, who asks her to help him garnish the dishes.

"Wow, Theo, you really have outdone yourself here," Georgia exclaims.

"It's Miss Quinn's menu. I just carry it out," he says, suddenly becoming bashful. I thought he might have a crush on Georgia. It was sweet. Maybe Georgia is bisexual? I mused to myself, as I headed to the dessert station. I heard the swinging of the kitchen door and hear James explain the wine pairings. I have an exclusive partnership with the San Antonio Winery in Los Angeles. Hence, all the wines would be coming from there, minus the top shelf alcohols and champagne.

"This is very impressive, James. I've heard excellent things about this winery," Santana says.

"As you can see, Chef Quinn has chosen 4 main courses for you and your fiancee to try. With the pan seared sea trout and the gnocchi di Castagne, I suggest this white wine: Windstream Chardonnay or even the rose: Mariella Rose. With the meats, grilled beef tagliata and tagliatelle with oxtail ragu, a pronouced red, like San Simeon Stromwatch cabernet. Of course, we will serve only the best champagne for your toast as well dessert wine and spirits for your dessert course. Speaking which, Quinn herself is preparing for you."

"Thank you, James. We will take your pairings into consideration. Now, let's dig in! Right, San?"

Michelle wonders why her fiancee is so quiet. She sees that she has a mouthful of tagliatelle in her mouth. She takes her napkin and dabs the corner of her mouth.

I witness the sweetness of such a simple act from the small window in the kitchen door and sighs to myself. "They really do look happy." I think to myself, as Georgia hands me a shot.

"Hey, hey. What is this? Where's my Goose?"

"Well, it serves a dual purpose," Joe explains. It's stronger versions of the cocktail I fabricated for Santana and Michelle's wedding. Try it first, then I'll explain it. Bottoms up, y'all! Salud!"

I count to 3 in my head and down the shot. They all do.

"It's delicious, Joe!"

"They are twists on a mojito. For Quinn's and Theo's shot, I made a frosty coconut mojito. Mine and Georgia's a strawberry rhubarb mojito. Honestly, what do you think it needs before I bring it out to them?" Joe asks his group of friends. "I picked mojitos because their origins are from Cuban, which I learned is in Michelle's heritage," Joe says, smiling to the group.

"Bring them out, Joe. 1 of each for both of them. They should meet the mixologist who created them. Tell them I will be right out with dessert."

My inner monologue begins: "I'm glad Joe topped of the drink. I'm feeling buzzed. God, I was such a lightweight now. Focus, Quinn. Last course left! Then they will go home, together, to their gorgeous Mulholland Drive home. Stop, don't think about that, Quinn. Fill the cannolis with ricotta, candied kumquats, chocolate chips & pistachio. Layer the butterscotch budino with Maldon sea salt & rosemary pine nut cookies."

I place the desserts on a tray and bring them out to the main dining room, serving them to the couple myself. I think to myself, "You really did a great job with the presentation, especially with the butterscotch budino." I mention to them, "Some of my regular patrons tell me they come in just for this dessert, the butterscotch budino." I sit next to Michelle. I cannot sit next to Santana; too much temptation. Not when am still confused about my feelings for the Latina. Thank god this was the last course…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _I cannot take credit for the menu items. They are taken from Pizzeria Mozza and Osteria Mozza in Los Angeles. The San Antonio Winery does exsist as stands as the only winery in L.A. Now, unto chapter 8…_

 **Santana's POV**

My inner monologue: "Something is up with my Quinniebear. Shit. I'm giving her pet names now? She has barely looked my way all afternoon long. Quinn seems preoccupied. Am I smelling alcohol on her breath? I don't understand her. I really don't. I thought she would have at least texted me these past couple of days. Maybe she was waiting for me to take the lead? I guess I could have texted her too, just as much as she could have texted me. I know what to do…"

"Babe, I'll be right back. I have to use the restroom," I say aloud.

I hope Quinn gets the hint.

"Oh, I'll check on… the after-dinner drinks with Joe, our bartender," Quinn states.

A couple minutes later, I hear the bathroom door swing open and it being locked.

"I'm here, Santana. Say what you want. You have 5 minutes before Michelle will think you are taking a dump in here."

"Ok, jeez, Quinn," I say, coming out of the last stall.

"I've been thinking a lot about us, err I mean us as a couple. Wait. This is coming out wrong. I've been thinking about the kiss." (There, that's better Santana, my head says.)

"And have you come to any conclusions? Because I have, but you first."

"I think I have or had residual feelings about that night we spent together. We never ever talked about it. I was surprised by these feelings back then and now. Your turn to speak," I say plainly.

"Santana, I'm confused. Here you come, waltzing back into my life after years…And I don't know what it all means. I can't help but being drawn to you. Maybe it is what you said: residual feelings. But I feel new ones, too. I'm can't deny that I don't want you right now. I can't deny that I feel jealous seeing you with Michelle, your fiancee."

I just take it all in. Jealous Quinn is sexy. She has new feelings towards me. She wants to jump me, right here and right now. I close the distance between us.

"What would you do if I kissed you right now? Huh, Quinn?"

"I'd push you away, even if I wanted to kiss you back. You have your fiancee, sitting right outside, to think about. One kiss was enough, San."

I can't help myself, when she is this close. I close the miniscule gap between us, surging forward, letting our lips touch. Magic. It's magical kissing this woman. I take the lead, giving her deep, lingering kiss, until she does push me away.

"Santana! I can't believe you did that! I have to go. You have Michelle to go back to. Think about the consequences of your actions before you pull anything like that again," Quinn spits out angrily, before storming out of the room. It was a classic Rachel Berry move: the dramatic storm out. I take a couple of minutes to compose myself and see Michelle getting up.

"Babe, I have that photo shoot I have to make in Beverly Hills. The car is waiting outside. DId you want to come along?" Michelle asks me.

She turns to Quinn, who is standing at the table, along with Georgia.

"Quinn, this is a wonderful menu you have prepared for us. You given Santana a lot to think about. I appreciate your attention to detail. And the food! It was top notch, right, Sanny?"

I am lost in my thoughts, looking at Quinn

"Babe?" I hear Michelle say.

"Oh yeah. Quinn, thanks for making time for us. We will let you know our decision shortly."

Michelle takes me by the hand. Apparently, I am going to the photoshoot with her, when all have is Quinn on my mind.

 **Quinn's POV**

I slump down on the barstool, looking at Joe expectantly. He doesn't disappoint. He hands me the thing I've wanted all afternoon, a double of the Goose. I feel it go smoothly down my throat, spreading warmth in my belly. It was nice to know that it wasn't only Santana who or what could keep me warm. I sat there, for awhile,in the silence. Joe was giving me space and Georgia was prepping for evening service. It gave me time to stew in emotions. Lately, it was a place I was in a lot. My thoughts were never far away from Santana, reliving old memories of our night together, coupled with these fresh ones, filled with lust and electricity. That last kiss, especially, made me feel like a live wire. It took all my strength to be true my word and NOT kiss her back. Oh, how I wanted to! I blink that memory away, a fleeting moment, and am thrusted back to our night together. It wasn't even the sex I remembered. It was the tender scene that occurred post-coital.

 _Flashback_

 _Santana was behind me, stroking my golden hair that she had loosen from the up-do Judy had done. I was purring like a cat. It was so relaxing._

 _"What are you thinking about, Lucy Q?"_

 _"That I just had lesbian sex with my best friend…and I really liked it," I respond. Like really enjoyed myself. I had never had an orgasm before and I had 2."_

 _I could tell that Santana was smiling without even turning around. I was curious. Did she have as much fun as I did?_

 _"San, did I do a good job? I mean, I think you…I mean I…? God, this is awkward to ask."_

 _"Yes, Quinn. you made me come too. Spectacularly, I might add. I couldn't believe this was your first time with a woman," she answers._

 _I turn around and see the sincerity across her beautiful face. She pulls my chin towards her, giving me a soft, chaste kiss, which is kinda funny, considering our actions just moments ago. I pull away slightly and know that I want her again. However, I chose to curb my libido and I fall into her embrace. I want to breathe in the moment. The second time around, it didn't feel like "casual sex." It felt more like love and making love. I think this was when the seeds of Santana took root in my heart._

Present day

I pulled out of my wonderful reverie by my right-hand woman.

"Quinn? Boss?"

I shake my head of my memories as Georgia goes over the specials of the night. The tasting lasted longer than I had thought. It was almost 5:30 pm and my restaurant would be open for dinner service.

"That's perfect, G. I have a headache. I'm going to lie down in my office. Get me if you need me," I tell her. She doesn't even asks. She knows where my mind was.

"You got it, Quinn. Go and rest."

I go to lie down on my couch and fall asleep on my couch. A knock disturbs my slumber. It's Mercedes. She knew about today.

"Hey Quinn. I got you your usual at Alfred's. I figured you had drank a lil and could use the pick-me-up," she saying, handing me my cafe au lait with non-fat milk and 2 raw sugars"

"You are a lifesaver, Mercedes Jones."

She sits next to me, sipping her passionfruit ice tea. She places a soothing hand to my knee before asking, "So, how did the menu tasting go?"

"Fine? I mine foodwise, it was exactly what I planned. It was the extra-cirricular activities that make this afternoon confusing."

She knew that it was best to let me take my time. This is what years of friendship taught her. She was patient and let me process what I was about to say.

"We were in the bathroom together again. I told her I wanted her but I wouldn't kiss her. So, she kissed me. As much as I wanted to, I didn't kiss her back. But I didn't rebuff her advances. Yet, she still kissed me. Doesn't that make me just as guilty?" I exclaim, putting my head in my hands.

She pats me on the back, calming me down.

Mercedes speaks, "Lucy Quinn Fabray, calm down. Think about this. Two weeks ago, only two weeks ago, Santana came back in your life. She disrupted it. I don't think I ever saw you this worked up with Kerry (my last girlfriend, who lasted 11 months.) Now, let's be real here. You have acknowledged feelings for her and she confirmed she has feelings too. This is where you are, right?"

I nod at my best friend.

"So, let's start formulating a plan of attack. What are you going to to about these feelings? I know that they didn't just happened. They can be traced back to that night. You never really let go of her."

"I know that I don't want to let go of her now. But Cedes, she is taken! Yet, I cannot help how I feel. Being around her makes all the color in the world brighter. She makes me feel alive. It's as if she lifted this fog that I didn't know I was living in," I respond.

"Then go after her, Quinn. I haven't seen you this passionate about any of the people you have dated. Not with Blake, Justin, or even, Kerry, who I thought was perfect for you. The problem was that you still had Santana inside of your heart. So, trust your heart this time. Don't listen to your head. Trust where you gut is leading you. You owe it to yourself, Quinn," Mercedes says.

I am taken aback by what she is saying.

"So, you are actually encouraging me to cheat?"

"I am not condoning the action. I want to see you happy, Quinn. I haven't seen you this animated, well, ever. These feelings mean something. You cannot deny them. So, see where they take you. Even if that means pursuing an engaged woman. Last time I checked, she wasn't married yet. Now, I need to go. I'm meeting Matt for dinner, she says," giving me a patent Mercedes best friend hug. "Think about what I said but not for too long. Act, Quinn." She gets up and leaves me in the solitude of my office.

She gave me a lot to think about. Before I can stop myself, I grab my phone off my desk and text Santana.

 _We need to talk. Meet me at Alfred's tomorrow morning at 9 am._

She responds immediately.

 _K, Q._

I have all night to figure out what to say. Now, I need to check on dinner.

"You okay, boss?" Georgia asks.

"I will be. I will be," answer her. Maybe if I believe it enough, it will be true. I'll be okay. Santana and I can be okay. I nod to myself and go and greet our regular customers, pushing my current predicament in the back of my mind, for now. I have all night to stew in my thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Quinn's POV**

Shelby called me in a panic to see if I could take Beth for the night. Apparently, her sitter had gotten the stomach flu and cancelled on her last minute. Once I made sure the restaurant was set for the night, I picked up Bethie from her home.

"Oh, Quinn you are a lifesaver!" Shelby exclaims, all dressed up, ready for a night on the town.

"Another date with…Colin, was it?" I ask. I see Shelby duck her head down as a blush creeps across the apples of her cheeks "Hey now! None of this bashfulness, Shelby Cocoran. Be in the moment and embrace what you have going on with this man you are obviously smitten with. The bigger question is when do I get to meet him? Has Beth met him yet?"

"Beth will be meeting him on Saturday afternoon. He suggested we go to the L.A. Zoo."

"Sounds like he knows his kid stuff. That is a great place for her to meet him," I tell her.

"We'll see how that goes. If it goes well, how about we have dinner at your restaurant sometime next week?" Shelby asks.

"That sounds great, Shel. Let me know what day and time works best. Now, let me get Beth off your hands so you can finish getting ready. You look radiant, Shelby. I really like this look on you," I say, giving her a big hug. "C'mon, BethieBoo. Time to skiddadle out of here. Your dinner is getting cold."

Beth comes rushing to the door with her school backpack and Eeyore in tow. I sling her overnight bag that Shelby hands me.

"Behave for your Mama Q, baby. Bedtime at 9pm, ok? Give me a kiss." Shelby asks, as she bends down to Beth's level.

"Yes, mom. I promise to be good. Have fun on your date with Mr. Colin. You behave yourself, too!"

Shelby and I both look at each other and just shake our heads.

After Beth has her meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and roasted vegetables, courtesy of Theo, we finish up her homework. She was in 5th grade in a Magnet school. Beth was #1 in her class, so she completed all of her homework with barely any help from me. Afterwards, I pull up Saved by the Bell on hulu and we watch a couple of episodes. I glance at the clock and see that it was already 8:30 pm. I feel Beth snuggle closer to me, half-asleep.

"C'mon, sweetheart. It's bath time."

"Mama Q, I can stay up until 9pm. Mom said so."

"Yes, honey but you are already sleepy. In the shower you go."

Beth barely protests, making her way to the bathroom. I go to her bedroom, turn down the sheets and fluff her pillows. I switch on her nightlight, a gold star, which was a gift from Rachel, of course. She comes tumbling in the room with her pjs on. She gets into bed and makes room for me. Beth knows that I will read to her and that I won't leave until she is asleep. I must have been zoning out, lying in bed with my daughter, because she notices.

"Mama Q? What are you thinking about? You look worried."

"Me, Bethie? Oh, it's just adult stuff." (I hated it when that excuse was used on me as a child.)

"Can I help?" she asks.

(Should I tell my almost 11-year old my very adult problem? She wouldn't understand. Heck, I don't even understand the predicament I am in.)

"Well, let's just say I have feelings for someone but I shouldn't."

"But Mama Q, feelings are good! Right?"

"Feelings are feelings, babygirl. You can have good feelings and bad feelings."

"So, these feelings you have are bad?"

"They are good feelings but they are for the wrong person."

Beth scrunches her nose upon hearing that. She takes a moment before grabbing a hold of my hand.

"Mama Q, do you remember Sawyer? He teases me a lot. Mom says it's because he likes me. I found out from his twin brother, Sullivan, that it's true. He really likes me but I don't like him that way. I think I like someone else."

I just wait and let her continue. If she wants to tell me, she will, I think to myself.

"The feelings I have, they make me happy. Whenever I'm with…her…my heart feels full. I don't ever want this feeling to go away."

Beth looks up to me with her tear-rimmed eyes.

"Oh, baby. It's okay, you know. It's okay to like girls and it's okay to like boys. You like who you like. You love who you love. It's just a part of you that's always been there, like your hazel eyes or blonde hair."

"Mom said that too. She told me that you like boys and girls and there was nothing wrong with that."

I respond, "Yes, Beth, that is true. Your mom and I agree that it doesn't matter who you like or who you love. What matters to us is that you are happy, healthy, and loved. We love you no matter what, sweetheart."

She takes a moment to absorb what I am telling her. Then, she beckons me closer with her finger. When my ear is at her lips, I hear her whisper:

"Riley. It's Riley, Mama Q. My best friend, Riley. And I don't know what to do," she says, as she crumples in my arms, crying.

(Well, would you look at that! Thanks, universe. My daughter and I are both in love with our childhood best friends.)

I let her cry, stroking her long, flaxen hair, still damp from her shower. Once she settles down and I can her her sobs subside, I begin:

"Beth, your feelings are not wrong. I know that these feelings can be scary because you don't know what to do about them. You are afraid of losing your best friend. You don't want things to change between you two. I can understand that because it happened to me, too. Loving your best friend as more than a friend is exciting! You already know all about her. You know that Riley's favorite color is blue and her favorite ice cream flavor it chocolate chip cookie dough. Don't be afraid of these feelings, baby girl. Somehow, someway, the universe will figure itself out. For now, there is no rush. You know how you feel about Riley, just like you know how you feel about Sawyer, right? (She looks up at me, nodding.)

"Mama Q, what if Riley doesn't feel the same way like I do? What if I tell her how I feel and she hates me and never want to be my friend again?"

At hearing this, I feel my heart break. This is certainly a possibility. Beth can have her heart broken by her best friend. I thought about her and Riley growing up. They met in 1st grade and have been two peas in a pod ever since. I can't say that I'm surprised this happened. Beth is more open to having feelings of the same-sex due to me being in her life. I have always been honest to her about my bisexuality, even if i didn't call it that to her. She knew that her Mama Q liked girls and boys. Oh god, did I do this to her? Make her confused? Well, I need to prepare her in case this happens because my life experience has taught me that falling in love with your best friend never ends well. I mean, look at me right now! Am I really going to admit that I am in love with Santana? That I never really stopped loving her? Focus, Quinn! Back to Beth! I give her a momma bear hug then look in eyes that look exactly like mine.

"I don't know what will happen if you decide to tell Riley how you feel, Beth. She may feel the same way or she may not. She may want to just stay friends or she could say that she doesn't want to be friends anymore." (At that, I feel Beth shake in my arms.) "What I do know is that you are my baby girl and I will be here no matter what happens. Your mom and I- we have your back. Listen to me good, Beth Lauren Cocoran. There is nothing wrong with you for liking a girl. These feelings you have- they are the good kind. Trust them because they come from here," I say, touching her fast-beating heart. "You have a beautiful, kind, loving, open heart. Don't let anyone or anything change that. I love you so much, baby."

"I love you too, Mama Q."

I give her one more squeeze before handing her Eeyore. I was wondering why she was sleeping with a stuffed animal again.

"Honey, what's with Eeyore?"

I finally see a smile return to my daughter's face. "It's a gift from JF."

I must have looked confused, trying to remember who that was.

"He's my nephew, Jesse Finn St. James! Rachel and Jesse's baby boy."

"Oh right, yes, of course." I had forgotten that Rachel had named the baby after Finn. What a tribute. How understanding of Jesse. He really was a great guy, even after the egg throwing incident.

"Well, I picked out Tigger for JF. Rachel told him to pick one out for me and he picked Eeyore. Whenever I hug him, I think of JF and my big sister. I miss them."

"I miss them too, honey. Now, it's definitely past 9 o'clock. I don't want your mom to get mad at me. Let's see, where did we leave off here?" I say, as I open up "Anne of Green Gables," the book I was reading to her on the nights I had her. I barely get 3 pages in when I see that she is fast asleep. I gently sneak out of her bed, making sure she had Eeyore next to her. I tiptoe to her doorway, illuminated by that gold star. I turn around to get one last look at my sleeping beauty, wondering where did all the time go. I whisper to myself, "Stop growing up so fast, baby girl," as I close her bedroom door 3/4ths of the way and head towards my bedroom down the hall. I had a lot to think about.

A lot of what I just told Beth pertained to my current situation. I was in love with my best friend, too. I knew that Santana wanted me. I wanted her too but that wasn't enough. I was in love with my best friend who was engaged to someone else. Do I go all in and tell her how I feel? Do I risk my heart? Do I risk making a complete fool of myself? As I contemplate this, my mind keeps returning to that night. That one imperfectly perfect night were Santana and I were together, without pretense or care: where we finally let our guards down and allowed ourselves to be fully seen; when I finally felt loved by someone else. I close my eyes and let the memories wash over me. I knew what I had to do. I was worth the risk.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A kiss of the lips and she was gone.

I dropped off my fiance at LAX and my mind was anywhere but here. Not too long ago, I would have been sad to see my Michelle off, missing her before I even had the chance to say good-bye. Lately, my mind has been on someone else. Someone I was definitely not engaged to. A significant someone from my past. Quinn.

After that night together (the night we never acknowledged), my feelings for Quinn grew. Perhaps they were always there and they just needed a spark to ignite. It seems like whenever we were in the same room, it would combust with the heat and fire both of us generated. We had chemistry and it's something I had been unable to recreate. It was different with me and Brittany. And it most certainly not what I had Michelle. This synergy was simpatico. It was like we were 2 edges of the same coin.

Quinn rumaged through her belongings from McKinley. Judy packed them for her when she sold her childhood home and retired to Boca. Her sister had moved their years ago with her husband and 3 kids. Judy wanted to be closer to them. She bought a condo in a retirement community 10 minutes away from them. She found a new husband on some website for divorcees. Tom treated Judy right and Quinn couldn't be more thrilled for her mother. After the years of torment and abuse she endured at Russell's hand, her mom deserved happiness. I really need to call her and Frannie too, Quinn thought to herself.

At the bottom of the back, past her cheerleading uniform, gold Cross necklace, Glee performance tapes; Regional and National programs, her ribbons for baking and her photograph, she found it: the letter she wrote to Santana after that faithful night. The one she never had the courage to send. She unfolded it as she read her cursive. Words from her past that rung true today. It was a confessional and Quinn knew that this time she would mail it to her….

4 days later

My personal assistant handed me today's mail.

"There is a personal letter there, boss, mixed with the usual stuff. A letter from Quinn Fabray. Isn't she going to cater your wedding?"

I just nodded, dismissing Allie for the day.

Quinn wrote me a letter. How typical Quinn-like, I mused. I carefully opened the envelope and right away noted the date: February 15, 2008, the night after. I began to read Quinn's words:

 _Dear Santana,_

 _My mind is spinning after what we did (2 times I might add) last night. You woke something in me. A sexual beast with new found lesbian prowess? You set my soul on fire. I felt alive for the first time in forever. Every touch was so soft and gentle. I never thought you could be so tender with me. It meant something to me. You mean something to me._

 _I realized last night that I have feelings for you. I don't know when or how this happened. I'm not going to blame it on the alcohol. The whole night of flirting, which lead to slow dancing with you, culminating in our night together- it wasn't planned. Perhaps that is the beauty of it all because that is was last night was to me. It wasn't a one-night stand. It was everything I ever wanted when I slept with Puck, Finn, and Sam. Last night, you made feel loved as you made love to me. You made me feel special. You made feel like I was a stong, sexual, powerful women, not a fragile soul that could break at any moment._

 _I don't know how you feel. Maybe I am just another notch on your belt. It didn't feel like I was. When you were inside me, I felt so connected to you. We were one- mind, body, and spirit. I don't think anyone will ever make me feel that way again._

 _Santana, I love you. I said it. Maybe you can love me too? I know I'm this complicated creature. I know I have a lot of baggage. I know I am in Yale and you are in New York City. Is it wrong to hope for more? Because I do want more. I want all of it, the messy, wonderful, imperfect parts of you. I want you to really contemplate these words. I'm giving you my whole heart. Please don't break it._

 _Love always,_

 _Quinn_

Tears were streaming down my face. Her words decimated me. Quinn loves me. She has feelings for me. She must still. Why else would she mailed this to me? With my keys in my hand, I sprinted out my door. I knew where I needed to be.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 _ **Quinn's POV on Santana and Brittany's wedding day**_

Sometimes I lie awake, staring at the ceiling, wondering how my life would be if I made certain decisions. What if I never lost my virginity to Puck? What if I didn't give Beth up for adoption? Perhaps, most of all, what if I didn't lose contact with Santana? It had been 7 years since we graduated from McKinley, 6 years since our one-night stand. I thought that it would bring us closer together but instead, it made us drift apart. We texted here and there, saw each other when I used the Metro Pass Rachel got me, but after I graduated from Yale, things really changed. We made promises to keep in touch. Yet, here we are, years later, and I can't even remember the last time we spoke. It had been too long.

How do you run away from a life of regret? When you question every single decision you have ever made? When the what-ifs take over? Lately, I find myself thinking of you again in a way I haven't thought about you in a long ass time. I do this to myself every time I feel depressed. I have some warped sense of waxing poetic on that one night we had together. It's just not that one night, if I'm being honest. It goes all the way back to our Freshman year at McKinley- to the day we first met.

You caught my eye that summer during cheer tryouts. Your exotic look made you stand out in Wonder white bread Lima, Ohio. I had never seen anyone who looked like you: caramel skin with dark hair pulled up in a high ponytail. You radiated poise and confidence, even as a freshman. You acted like you owned the joint. You certainly were one of the best during tryouts, along with a tall, blonde girl who seemed to be able to do whatever Sue threw at her. You made me work harder. You made me want to leave Lucy Caboosey behind and start anew. We emerged as the best and it was then that Sue minted us as the Unholy Trinity. I thought for sure you would get captain of the Freshman Squad. I was shocked when Sue picked me.

It's true what they say: Time has a way of making you remember only the best parts and forget all the bullshit and drama that went along with it. I was a fucking hot mess in high school. Getting knocked up Sophomore year by Puck was probably the dumbest and best decision I ever made. It gave me my beautiful daughter Beth. Yet, it made me lose you. Perhaps that is what hurt the most- you and Brittany grew closer while you and I fell further apart. We have never really ever talked about that time. It hurt. I missed my best friend. You have been the closest thing I've ever had to one, besides Mercedes. It was because you drifted away that I leaned on Mercedes and we became best friends too. So, I guess I'm somehow grateful for you abandoning me. It brought Mercedes in my life, just like sleeping with Puck brought me my Beth. Senior year, I was utterly lost. You recognized it and you reached out to me. Finally, I thought to myself. Someone sees me: a lost little lamb trying to find her way. I was misguided, with my idea to take Beth away from Shelby, then trying to get knocked up again by Puck. You were there in the periphery, watching it all unfold. It did feel like I had you back in a small capacity. It just wasn't enough for me. I wanted more.

Maybe that is what led to what transpired that night of Mr. Shue and Emma's failed wedding, on Valentine's Day of all days. My yearning need for more from you propelled my incessant flirting. That night I saw you with new eyes and all I knew was that I wanted you. I hungered for you and you were free. Granted, you were wounded seeing Brittany and Sam together on the dance floor. It made me want to take your hurt away and alcohol always seemed like a good idea. So, the flirting continued, along with too many cocktails to count.

Slow dancing with you was a revelation. As you held me close, I knew I liked it. By this point, I was sobering up. I knew I couldn't blame it on the alcohol. I wanted you, as we traipsed down the hallway of the Lima Grand Hotel. Was possible that you wanted me too? Apparently, I was correct in my assumption. You wanted me so much that we made it a two time thing. I could not longer deny what was simmering below the surface all these years. I realized that not only did I love you more than a best friend. I was in love with you. Shit.

This huge epiphany prompted me to write a confessional to you. I never had the courage to mail it. We never spoke of that night. We remained friends, albeit not as close as before. How could we? I was in love with you and I couldn't tell you. Eventually, you and Brittany found your way back to each other. And here it was, your wedding day. You asked me to be your Maid of Honor but I knew I couldn't do it. It would be torture to witness you marrying the love of life when I knew you were the love of mine. I gave you some lame excuse that totally sounded plausible to you. You believed my lie. This time, you couldn't see past the mountain I placed between us.

I looked at the clock. 3 o'clock on the dot. The wedding was beginning and I felt my heart breaking all over again.

 _ **Santana's POV on the day of her wedding to Brittany**_

This is it. Am I really doing this? I am marrying the love of my life. My Brittany, my first love and my one true love. I'm ready, aren't I?

I'm not going to deny that I was disappointed that Quinn wasn't here. I asked her to be my Maid of Honor. She politely declined, saying she was abroad in France, learning from the famed Jacques Pepin and he wouldn't give her the time off. I kept asking, in the hope he would acquiese, but he wouldn't budge. That bastard. So, Quinn wasn't here. I almost thought she didn't want to be here but why wouldn't she? Quinn was my best friend. I was sad that we drifted apart after college. If I'm being honest, it goes back to our one night stand.

I felt something for her. Was it love? Perhaps, it was- but that was in the past. I am living in this present moment. I can't look back. Unfortunately, that meant Quinn was my past and Brittany is my future.

Just as I think that, my fiancee comes to get me for our double wedding with Klaine. This was the magical day I dreamed about when I fell in love with Brittany. Never in my wildest dreams did I think this would happened.

"Come on, babe. Let's get married!" she exclaimed.

As she pulled me along, I couldn't help wishing that Quinn was here. I half-heartedly hoped she would surprise me, standing up for me at the end of the flower strewn aisle. She was nowhere to be find. I couldn't help that Quinn was the last thing I thought about before we started the wedding. Brittany pulled me back to the moment with eyes filled with love. I looked back at her, believing we were about to embark on our forever.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

 **Present day - Quinn's POV**

Uggh, I hate doing this, I thought to myself. Where is Georgia?

As if on cue, she magically appears at my door.

"I had this cosmic feeling that you needed, Quinn. Here I am, at your service."

"Yes, G. Come sort through these invoices for me? You know I hate this part of the job- the part you are the best at."

Georgia smiles as she enters my office, with a wicked grin.

"Ok, Gia, what was that for? You've been giddy all day. Does this have something to do with that first date you had last night?"

She ducked her head down, blushing.

"Ok, details please. This shit can wait. Is it a girl…or a guy?"

"Oh, please, Q. You now me by now. Of course, it's a lady. I may flirt with Theo but I'm certainly not into dick."

"So, what's her name?"

"Coraline. What a beautiful name."

"What does she do?"

"She is a doctor. A neonatologist at Childrens Hospital Los Angeles."

"Ohh, impressive. How did you two meet?"

"Funny enough, she is Theo's little sister. He's been on me for awhile, wanting us to meet. So, last night, we finally did!"

"I didn't know Theo's sister was gay! So all that flirting was just for fun?"

"Yup!"

"What did you do? Where did you go?"

"Don't laugh, promise."

I put my hand on my heart, "I promise, Gia,"

"We met at Santa Monica Pier. We rode the roller coaster and played the carnival games. She even won me a stuffed animal."

"Why would I laugh at that, girl? It sounds like a perfect first date. Please tell me you didn't eat corn dogs and fried Oreos."

"No, Quinn. I had reservations at Border Grill. I needed a good margarita. Thankfully, she drinks too. It was the best, Quinn! Conversation easily flowed between us. She is amazing! Did you know that her and Theo are from the East Coast? She went to college at Simmons College, some small women's college in Massachusetts, where she figured out she was gay. She came out here, to California, for medical school at Stanford."

"Wait, so you went to the same uni?

"Well, I did undergrad there. Look at how good my psychology and English double major did me."

"Hey now. You do have your MFA in Creative Writing from UCLA. Don't discount yourself, G. You are no slacker either. Not everyone can accomplish what you have."

"Thanks, boss, for saying that."

"I know that I won't have you here forever. You are destined for greater success as a writer. You will put all those degrees to good use!"

I give her a big hug as I ask her, "So, is she a good kisser?"

"Quinn!" She whines.

"I take that as a yes."

Suddenly, Shelby appears at my door.

"We need to go to Beth's school right now. Her principal called," she exclaims.

"Georgia…"

"Go, Quinn. I'll hold down the fort."

In the car, Shelby fills me in.

"Did you know about Riley? How Beth has feelings for her? Well, I guess she must have told her and Riley didn't take it very well. They were supposed to have a sleepover at Riley's house tonight. From what the principal told me, Riley rejected her and told her she never wants to be friends with her again. Obviously, Beth is a mess. Mrs. Rothwell has Beth in her office and is trying to comfort her."

"Oh no. Our baby, Shel. This is the last thing I wanted for her- to have her heart broken," I tell her.

"She's got us, Quinn, and we will help her through it."

We drive the rest of the way in silence. Once we get there, we run to the Principal's office. Once there, we see our daughter. She looks so small, not the usual bright, ball of sunshine she is. Seeing us, she runs into our arms.

"Riley, mama. Riley hates me."

I let Shelby take the lead, as she picks her up and holds her close. I gently stroke her flaxen hair.

"Baby, no, I don't believe that. I think Riley was just surprised that you have feelings for her. I don't think she means what she said."

"But, Mama Q, she said she doesn't want to be my best friend anymore. She said I was gross for liking girls. She said I was supposed to like boys, like Sawyer.

I look her in the eyes, as I brush away her tears.

"Baby girl, you can't help who you love. You can try to hide it or run from it. In the end, love always wins. Maybe, right now, you love Riley. But in the future, maybe you will have feelings for a boy, like Sawyer. No matter who you love, know that me and your Mom will always love you. We support you, no matter what. I also know that Mrs. Rothwell loves you too."

"That is true, Miss Beth. I am here for you. You can always come to me. Now, Shelby, I need to discuss something with you."

She hands Beth off to me and we wait outside the principal's office.

"Beth, can you tell me what happened?"

"I was playing with Riley during recess. She asked me who I liked. She told me she thought Sullivan was cute. I did think he was cute but I don't like him. Not like that. I liked her. She asked me again. So, I told her to come closer and I whispered in her ear that I liked her. She told me that couldn't be true. I told her it was true. I told her I loved her. She looked at me and told me to my face that that was gross. I'm supposed to like boys, not girls. Then I said, 'Well, my Mama Q likes boys and girls. Her and my mom tell me that you love who you love. You can't help it.' Riley told me that was dumb. You can't like both boys and girls. You can only like one and because I'm a girl, I have to like boys. Then she told me I couldn't sleep over. She told me she didn't want to be friends with me anymore and she left me alone to go play with Stacey and Sarah."

All I could do was offer my arms to hold her up as she fell apart. I never felt more helpless in my life. I wanted to tell Beth that everything would be okay. I wanted to tell her that maybe Riley was confused like her. But I didn't know that. I didn't know if Riley really meant those hurtful things she said. The last thing I wanted to do was give my little girl false hope. I did know that eventually, everything would be okay. I can tell my daughter that.

I spoke to Beth as she clinged to me in a way she hadn't in a very long time. I took a moment to savor holding my daughter so close. Then, I began my hopeful speech:

"Bethie-boo, listen to me okay? Loving Riley is not wrong. Yes, Riley hurt your feelings. She happens to be a girl and that's okay. There is nothing wrong with you. Nothing at all. So, your first love is a girl? And being in love makes you feel like you are flying high. Riley brought you down. But hold on to that feeling, Beth. Remember how Riley makes you feel. It's those butterflies that give me hope. I have hope for you because you showed another person your huge capacity to love. It's a big deal, Beth, to love someone else. I know it doesn't feel like it right now but someone else will come along and make you feel those butterflies again. I promise you will love again, Beth.

At that moment, Shelby sits on the other of side of Beth, reaffirming what I just said. She suggests the one thing she knows will make her better: baking chocolate chip cookies at my restaurant. We head off, walking to Shelby's car, hand in hand. I had no idea who or what was waiting for me at Amuse Bouche…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Santana's POV**

I drove over to Amuse Bouche as quickly as I could, barely getting a speeding ticket. To me, this qualifies as a perfect excuse to break the speed limit. I was speeding towards Quinn, the best reason of all. She loves me. Lucy Quinn Fabray fucking loves me. And what do I feel? I think, catching by breath as I pull up to the valet. It wasn't even a question. I love Quinn too. I look up at the sky. It was another perfect Southern California day, minus the smog of course. It was a perfect day to declare my love for Quinn.

I swung open the doors of her restaurant, hoping she would be right there, as if she was waiting for me. She was no where to be found but I did see the general manager that served Michelle and I. Her name was a state. Oh, yes. I teased her, calling her a Georgia peach. I sauntered up to her, catching her off guard.

"Ms. Lopez, you startled me. Can I help you with something? Dinner service doesn't begin until 5:30 pm. However, you can sit at the bar. I'll have Joe make you something… and by the looks of it, you need something strong."

"No, Georgia, what I need, rather, who I need is Quinn. Is she here?"

"I'm sorry but she had to leave for a family emergency."

Now, my mind was racing. A family emergency could only mean something was wrong with Beth.

Is it Beth? Please tell me, Georgia."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Lopez. I'm not at liberty to say."

"Here is $100. Can you tell me now?"

"I cannot accept your money and I will not break my boss' confidence. I suggest you text her."

Nope, I'm going over to her house.

(Problem was I didn't have her address and I'm sure as hell not going to get it from Georgia peach over here.)

"Quinn doesn't pay you enough. You deserve a raise for keep her privacy intact," I say, as I walk out of the restaurant disappointed.

I hand the valet my ticket and I evaluate my options. I have no idea where Quinn lived. If I was Quinn, where would I live? I would live close to Shelby and I know that lady is bougie as fuck. Quinn's restaurant was in Beverly Hills but I knew that she didn't live here. I'm sure Quinn is very successful but there is no way she could afford to live here. Wait. Quinn said that Beth had an agent since Shelby was trying to get her into the business. I'm sure if I call in a few favors, I could get Shelby's address. Then, she can tell me where Quinn lives. Shit, I'm fucking Nancy Drew.

I get in my Bentley and starting making calls. I knew it. Shelby lived in Los Feliz, swanky enough for her taste and a very safe neighborhood in L.A. with excellent private schools. I pull up to her home and right away, I recognize Quinn's white Audi in the driveway. She was here. Fuck. Is this really happening? Yes, Santana. Go get her. (that is the extent of the pep talk I give myself)

I knock on the door and I can hear laughter. Quinn's laughing and Beth's adorable laugh makes me smile. Suddenly, the front door swings open…

"Santana Lopez?"

"Hey, Shelby. Is Quinn here? Is Beth okay?"

"Yes, yes, and how did you get my address"

"Oh, I called around and found Beth's agent. I promised to give good press about Jen Aniston, especially after her divorce from Justin Thoreux. I'll promote her next film Jenn on the house. Laura drove a hard bargain before she would give up your address."

"I'm going to fire her after this stunt."

"No, don't. Laura is one of the best in the business. It was me. I was begging because I need to talk to Quinn. Right now, if that's okay," with my foot halfway into her home.

'Wait right here, Santana. Let me see if Quinn wants to talk to you. I'll be right back."

The couple of minutes it took were torture. This time when the door swung open, it was Quinn. She was wearing a apron and had flour dusted her hair. I sniffed the air and smelled chocolate chip cookies baking. Yum! I want one or three cookies. Focus, Santana. I look at Quinn and I see the flash of anger before the roar. She steps out of the doorway, closing the door behind you.

"Have you heard of texting, Santana?" Because that would be a way to reach me. I cannot believe you did this- invading on Shelby and my daughter's privacy."

All I can do is take her admonishment because I deserved it. Then, I remember that Quinn left work early for a family emergency. Beth.

"Is Beth okay? Georgia said…"

"You were at the restaurant?"

"It's first place I went to after I read this," I tell her, holding up her letter.

I see the look of recognition on her face, promptly followed by bashfulness. Full on blushing.

"Quinn, did you mean it? I know this was written so long ago. Why did you send it to me?"

"Santana, I cannot do to this right now. Beth needs me tonight. She has had a very traumatic day and right before you got here, she just started to smile and laugh again. I can't leave her, not tonight. I'm staying in Shelby's guest bedroom to be near to my daughter, in case she needs me in the middle of the night."

All I could do is nod in understanding. I turn away from her, start to walk to my car, when she pulls me back into her arms. I thought we were not touching. This was different. She needed my embrace for comfort. I hold her as long as she needs me to- until she lets go first.

"Let me tell you this, Santana. I meant every single word that I wrote. I'll text you tomorrow morning and we can talk then."

With that, Quinn turned on her heels and went back inside Shelby's house. She confirmed what I needed to hear. Quinn loves me. Now, what am I going to do with this revelation…

 **Several moments later… Quinn's POV**

I stood at behind the door, catching my breath. My heart was beating so fast. What did I just do? I ask myself, then Shelby asks me too:

"Quinn, what was that about? I didn't even know you were in contact with Santana!"

"Oh, that? Well, I basically just told Santana I love her, then I walked away from her."

"Hold up. You love Santana Lopez? The engaged-to-Michelle-Rodriguez Santana Lopez?"

"Ugg, Shelby, don't remind me. Yes, that's the one."

"When did you even start having feelings for her?"

"A long time, Shel."

"Okay…" Shelby says, patiently waiting for my answer. Well, at this point, I might as tell her everything, So, I did. Once I caught her up on my history with Santana: first meeting to present day, she took a moment to absorb it all.

"So, your one-night stand with Santana was when you fell in love with her? And that is when you knew you were a little more on the gay meter than previously thought?"

"That is correct. Being with her changed me, Shel. That night showed me that I could love. It made realize that I was never in love with the string of boys I dated, Puck included. In that one night, I allowed myself to be seen. I brought down my defenses and let Santana penetrate my walls. It was after that night that I knew what my heart knew all along. I loved Santana and I was in love with her. Basically, that is what I said in that letter that I finally the courage to mail. Words that still ring true today."

Shelby says thoughtfully, "Santana came back into your life for a reason. I don't usually believe in the fairytale shit but this right here? It's magic, Quinn. I could see it back then in McKinley that you and Santana made sense. You pushed each other to be better. She brings out something special in you whenever you are close to each other. You can feel the fire you both ignite within the other person. Well, Quinn, what are you doing still standing there? Go after her!"

"No. I told her that I needed to be here for Bethie. She will always come first. Santana can wait until tomorrow."

On cue, my iphone dings with a new text message.

 _Santana: Lucy Q, I love you too._

"What did she say? Shelby asks.

I showed her my phone and she gushes.

"Isn't that all the confirmation you need, Quinn, sweetie? Santana loves you too."

"Well, that's great but you seem to have forgot one major complication- her fiancee," I say, about to cry. The emotion of the day was finally hitting me. Shelby hugs me warmly and offers comfort in a way that was unexpected.

"Quinn, you been through a heck of a lot in your short life. Santana came back, apparently for you. Don't push her away. Let her in again. Believe that this time around, it will turn out for good. Trust me. Let me make sure the guest bed is set up,"

Shelby explains.

"Thanks, Shel, for listening."

"Quinn, I'm here for you. Don't you ever forget it!"

Shelby gives me one more hug before heading upstairs.

I sigh and re-read that simple text. A sentence that is loaded with so much meaning and too many feelings. She loves me. I love her. Now, what happens next?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Santana's POV**

Michelle was home when I got there. It was unexpected. She was supposed in Spain, filming the last installment in The Fast and Furious series. I acted surprised because I genuinely was.

"Hey Babe!" I say giving my fiancee a kiss. It was then that I knew I had to do the right thing. Quinn was who I wanted. Quinn was who I loved. I didn't want to hurt Michelle. I was so proud of her and hr coming out process. She could have asked me for us to remain in secret, with me providing beards for required occasion. She decided to come out on her Instagram account. It was a snap of us holding hands, with the hashtags: #girfriend #ilikegirlsandboys #bisexual #lovislove. She got should positive feedback, especially from the Latino community. They final felt that had a voice, along with Sara Ramirez, who had come out as bisexual recently.

Michelle stopped kissing me and that was the last kiss we would share. I decided straight forward was the best way to approach this: breaking up with my fiancee.

"I need to tell you something. When I met up my high school friends, I kissed Quinn. She kissed me back. Since then, I can't stop thinking of her and that's not fair to you."

 _SLAP TO FACE_

"After everything I went through coming out, you do this to me? I knew you hadn't let her go after all this time. Out of all your past girlfriends, she was the one you talked of the most. Yes, I said girlfriend. If we are being real, then let's do it. I have known for years that you have been hung up on her. I thought when you proposed, you had finally let her go. But that's not true, is it. Decirme ahora (Tell me now) Santana. Do you love her, mi amor? Are you in love with her?

Yes, Michelle. I love Quinn and I am in love with her.

Wow. At least you are being honest. I can appreciate that. Write up a break-up statement but say that I broke up with you. I'll movers come tomorrow to pick up my things. She removed her ring, the she touched the cheek she slapped tenderly.

"Good-bye, Santana. I hope you know what you are doing, breaking up with me to go to Quinn. I am the best you'll ever have. She took off her diamond engament ring, took my hand, and placed it there. I still love you Santana but I have too much pride to beg for you to stay. Not when you are in love with someone else.

I know, Michelle. Your confidence is one of the reasons that attracted me to you. I'm sorry I hurt you.

At that she nodded, and I didn't know what else I could say without hurting her more.

"Don't be here in the morning when I'm here, comprende? Adios, Santana."

With that, she walked out of my door and ut of my life. I did the one thing

I had wanted to do ever since I got her letter.

 _Santana: Lucy Q, I love you too._

 **Quinn's POV**

I couldn't sleep ad it wasn't the ed I was sleeping on. I slept over many times. It was Santana invading my thoughts. She loved me, just as I loved her. I couldn't wait until tomorrow. i knew where she lived, at least the general area in Mullholland Drive. How hard could it be to find her? Very difficult, it turns out. It took me 2 1/2 hours to find her house. Then, there was the security system. I rung the doorbell outside of drive way, in front of her giant iron gate.

"Quinn, what are you doing here?" Santana asks.

"I couldn't wait until tomorrow to give you something."

At that the gates opened and walked up the circular driveway to Santana's magnifecnt house. But nothing could distract me from the beautiful Latina waiting for me at the door.

I pushed her inside and kissed her hard.

"'I've been wanting to do that since we last kissed," she whispers in my ear. "I need you, San." At that plea, I kissed her back with passion. Suddenly, she stops.

"Is Michelle here?"

"I broke up with her 3 hours ago. I was just writing her press release, claiming she broke up with me. It was the last request she asked, to spin it this way. She didn't want the real way it happened to come out. So, I agreed. I'm sure she will find a new publicist in the morning."

I took a moment to absorb what Santana was saying to her.

"You are free? So, we can be together? Finally? After all these years of loving you, Santana?"

"Yes, Quinn, we can. Come here, she says, taking my hand. Santana leads me to her bedroom. "I need you too, Quinn, tonight."

With that need and hunger, I kiss her like it's the first time. I kiss her the way I wanted to ever since she came back into my life.

"Santana Lopez, what a surprise you are. I never knew how much I missed you until you walked thru my office door. I spend the rest of life showing you just how much I love you. I am worth the risk, " I say to her. I kiss her again and again to prove my point

"I love you so much, Lucy Quinn Fabray," she says in return.

"I love you, Santana," I say, as I undress before her. She follows suit. We made love all night long- it's wasn't just a two-time thing. That night wasn't a one-night stand. It will be the the first of many we spend together. Santana is my true north. In her arms, I have found my way home.

The End


	15. Chapter 15

**Epilogue**

 **Quinn's POV**

I don't know why we decided to buy a home, move in, and get married all in the same month. It was a pretty dumb idea that seemed doable at the time we signed the papers on our new home in Los Feliz, to by closer to Beth. Santana and I decided that we should buy a home together. Her Mullholland home held too many memories of Michelle and I had outgrown my bungalow in Sliverlake. So, here I was carrying that box of McKinley memories into our ultra modern home within walking distance of Beth and Shelby. Bethie could walk here safely, by herself, whenever she wanted to. Shelby was the one who alerted me to the home on her block that was for sale. It was rare that homeowners would sell in Loz Feliz, so Santana and I jumped on the opportunity. Apparently, Gwen Stefani wanted to fresh start in a new home after her divorce from Gavin. Shelby said she told her she tried to live in the home a few years after the divorce but it was just too hard for her. Plus, she was looking at places with her new boyfriend, Blake Shelton, and it was awkward to be in a home she had shared with her ex-husband. It was luck for San and I to get the house before it even went on the market. It was a gorgeous house that definitely fit Santana's aesthetic but it had my dream kitchen. So, in the end we both got everything we wanted, no only in each other but in our new home.

We had been together about a year since that night of our love declaration. It wasn't all smooth sailing- such is the nature of relationships. But together, we have grown so much, pushing each other to be the best versions of ourselves. I was so blissfully in love with Santana, I couldn't ask for anymore. It was then that she asked me to marry her. Again, there she was risking her heart and giving me her whole self, showing me her great capacity of love.

It happened three months ago, during springtime in Paris. It was the prettiest time of year to be there- with all the flowers blooming and the temperatures warming up. We had spent the day sightseeing and had a perfectly good excuse to practice my French. I was a little rusty in the beginning but it was coming back to me the longer we stayed. Santana booked us the penthouse suite at The Four Seasons, close to my favorite spot to visit, Le Tower Effel. It never got old for me to see. I was such a hopeless romantic. She had set-up a romantic 4-course meal on the balcony of the suite, with had a perfect view of the Tower. After dinner, she asked me to dance. Of course, dancing was our thing. It's what led to our first night together. She pressed play on her iPhone and played our song, Ellie Goulding's How Long Will I Love You. She serenaded me with her husky voice, singing in my ear:

 _How long will I love you_

 _As long as stars are above you_

 _And longer if I can_

 _How long will I need you_

 _As long as the seasons need to_

 _Follow their plan_

 _How long will I be with you_

 _As long as the sea is bound to_

 _Wash up on the sand_

 _How long will I want you_

 _As long as you want me to_

 _And longer by far_

 _How long will I hold you_

 _As long as your father told you_

 _As long as you can_

 _How long will I give to you_

 _As long as I live through you_

 _However long you say_

 _How long will I love you_

 _As long as stars are above you_

 _And longer if I may_

 _How long will I love you_

 _As long as stars are above you_

After the song, she stopped us to look in my eyes. Her filled eyes were filled with love, as were mine. I'll never forget what she said to me:

"Quinn, you are the love of my life. The Valentine's night we spent together changed my whole life. It was a night were I knew you were the one. It wasn't just sex for me. I made love to you. And it scared me because I never knew that it could be that way. I didn't think I could love again, but there I was, falling for you, after one night together. So, I ran from you, even marrying Brittany, when I knew I loved you. It's the real reason why we didn't work out. I was still in love with you. Now, I have you and it has been even better than I anticipated. Every day with you is a gift, a blessing. You have brought me so much love and joy. Witnessing you mothering Beth has made me fall even more in love with you. I know you will be an amazing mom to our kids. But to have my kids, you have to be my wife first…"

This is when she dropped down to one knee, taking a small, Tiffany blue box from her pocket and opening it, revealing the most gorgeous and extravagant ring I had ever seen.

She continued:

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, will you do me the honor of being my wife? I can't promise you the moon but I can promise you the stars to wish upon. I can promise to love you more today than yesterday and I will fulfill that promise as long as I live. I love you, Quinnie. Marry me. Say you will…"

I took her extended hand, pulled her up, and looked into her tear-rimmed eyes- ones that matched mine. I reached into my pocket to show her the ring box I had for her.

"You beat me to it, Santana. I was going to ask you to marry me tonight. I have a whole speech and everything."

Can I hear it? she asked. I nodded and began:

"Santana, loving you is the best decision I ever made, next to giving Beth to Shelby. The Valentine's night we shared eons ago laid the foundation for this- our life together. When you walked into my restaurant after all those years, you made my heart skip a beat. You made me remember what I pushed down for so long. My love for you bubbled up to the service and this time, I couldn't hold it back. Not after so many years of denying it to myself. I knew that I loved you in that moment, when we embraced after so many years gone by. I knew I was in love with you the moment you kissed me in the bathroom. Our love has only grown since then. It has changed each of us for good, as bask in our love. Santana, I want to love you as long as you let me. I want to love you for forever and a day. I want to be your wife. Will you make me the happiest woman alive and marry me, Santana Maribel Lopez?"

"Yes, a thousand times, yes, Quinn."

It was a perfect moment of many that we have shared. How romantic- getting engaged in Paris with Le Tower Effel in the background. It was different, that night we made love. We knew that we were each other's forever.


End file.
